A Holmes Brother Christmas
by SnakeMoony123580
Summary: After not seeing their younger brother in years, Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes are reluctant to bring him right back into their lives, especially since they find out their brother has gotten himself a none-Holmes-approved fiance. 00Q, Johnlock and Mystrade. Complete.


**Hi, everyone! This is my first Bondlock fanfiction! Of course, I couldn't resist putting in Johnlock and Mystrade, as well as good old 00Q. I love the idea of Q being the third Holmes brother, so I thought I'd add to the very small selection of fanfiction on here that are about that.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **SnakeMoony123580.**

 **Disclaimer: All right's go to the creators of James Bond and BBC Sherlock.**

"This place has to be perfect!" Mummy shouted, dusting the kitchen surfaces. It was Christmas at the Holmes household, so it wasn't unusual for the head of the house to be like this.

"Please tell me you've got a valid reason for wanting everything to be perfect this year, Mummy," Mycroft said, sighing as he read the morning newspaper.

Mummy snorted, "As a matter of fact, I do have a reason. It was going to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you."

"Quintin's coming home,"

Sherlock spat out the tea he was drinking in surprise while Mycroft just raised an eyebrow. Sherlock started heavily complaining, saying that he doesn't want to see him, that they'll kill each other, that everything was going to go wrong. These complaints were obviously ignored by both Mycroft and Mummy, they were actually happy that Quintin was coming home for Christmas; it wasn't a thing that happened every year. Mycroft hadn't seen his baby brother since he had decided to join MI6. He'd kept tabs on him, of course, no matter how hard it was, but had not had time for a face to face encounter.

Then, Mummy said something that made the older two holmes brother look up again. "and he's bringing his lovely, handsome boyfriend along as well, I can't wait to meet him!"

Both Sherlock and Mycroft shouted "WHAT!" simultaneously, making Mummy chuckle. Neither of them even knew he was dating anyone, even Mycroft. How could anyone fail to mention that there own brother was in a relationship?

"Stop worrying use two he can look after himself and anyway the man's perfect. The age difference is a cause for some concern, but they make a lovely couple, so it can be overlooked." Mummy said, sighing.

An older man as well! Mycroft didn't care that it was a man, obviously (he and Sherlock were both in relationships with men) but it was the fact that the guy was older that was the problem. How could he trust his baby brother to someone more than 13 years older than him?

The door suddenly opened showing Gregory Lestrade and John Watson-Holmes standing in the doorway. Smiling, Mycroft stood up to greet his fiance, kissing him on the lips lightly. Obviously bored out of his mind, Sherlock pretty much ran to his fiance and snogged him senseless. How poor John survived being his husband, nobody knew.

Laughing at the married couple, Gregory noted that they better not be like that when they get married, making Mycroft laugh, before going and greeting Mummy. Those two seemed to get along so well it was weird; his fiance was closer to his own mother than he was!

"So, what's got use two in a mood?"John asked, finally able to shrug off Sherlocks advances.

"I don't know why there so annoyed," Mummy replied. "I thought they'd be happy to see their younger brother."

John's and Gregory's mouth dropped open. "There's more of you!" they shouted, simultaneously.

Mycroft bowed his head- he had absolutely forgotten to tell Gregory about Quintin, he had never really came up.

"Please tell me he isn't an exact copy of you or Sherlock," Gregory asked, pleadingly. Laughing, Mycroft explained some of the differences between them and Quintin: he didn't know how to deduce, while both Sherlock and Mycroft could do that thoroughly; he had better social skills than both of the older Holmes brothers; he's the only one that (until recently) they all thought was straight; he has never done any type of leg work that involves catching criminals and he's, weirdly, the only one that hasn't kept in contact with any of his family. Really the only similarities were their intelligence, their workaholic nature and there looks (though Quintin looks more like Sherlock than Mycroft).

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, silencing their conversation. Excited, Mummy went to open the door, making the anticipation grow. Would Gregory and John like him and vise versa? Would Mycroft and Sherlock break their promise of never killing anyone if not necessary with their baby brothers boyfriend?

Then, he spotted someone in the doorway. His little brother smiled nervously at everyone before being engulfed in a hug by Mycroft. God, had Mycroft missed him. With him working for MI6, Mycroft couldn't know if he was safe all the time, just like with Sherlock and his cases. Why did they all pick dangerous jobs?

"Hi, Mycroft," he said, laughing while he returned the hug. "Long time no see."

"Quite," Mycroft said, laughing as well. Gregory stared at them in disbelief. The only people he'd seen Mycroft show affection towards were him and Sherlock. The youngest holmes brother did look a lot like Sherlock, but thankfully from what he's seen and heard he isn't anything like him.

"So what have I missed?"Quintin asked, looking around the room and noting the two men sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well, let's see. Sherlock's married, I'm engaged, Sherlock went missing for six months after faking his suicide, I'm retiring and that's pretty much everything important that you've missed really."Mycroft said, smiling.

"Who are these mysterious people that have survived being in a relationship with the most annoying people on earth?" Quintin asked, knowing that the two people are in the room.

John and Gregory then stood up and introduced themselves to both seemed quite surprised that Quintin was actually very nice and actually interested in their lives. Quintin laughed when they said that out loud, telling them how he was always the one to actually talk to people at parties while Sherlock and Mycroft argued so he knew a thing or two.

After a while, Mummy cut in asking Quintin where his boyfriend was. Blushing, he told them that he was still being checked over for injuries because he'd only gotten back from a mission that morning.

"What do you and your boyfriend do anyway?" John asked, slightly intrigued after he found out that Quintin's boyfriend was out on a mission and the fact that Holmes's always have dangerous jobs.

Quintin shot a quick look Mycroft's way, his eyes asking if it was okay to tell them. Mycroft slightly nodded to tell him it was fine.

"Well, it's kind of classified, but you were probably going to find out anyway. Me and my boyfriend, James, work at MI6. James is a 00 agent and I'm the quartermaster that supplies him with cool weapons," Quintin said, with a grin.

"Woah, MI6! That's awesome!" Gregory said, like an excited fangirl. Mycroft smiled at his fiance's reaction and started grinning when John joined in and they started chatting excitedly.

Turning to Sherlock, Mycroft spoke, " Well, at least they're getting along." Sherlock went into a huff after that, obviously annoyed that his own husband was paying more attention to his brother than him.

Abruptly, a noise that was equivalent to a bomb bursting came from Quintin's direction. Rolling his eyes, Mycroft smiles as he remembers that Quintin had had almost the same thing as his ringtone since they were children. John jumped a bit when the noise came, with Quintin apologising, saying he forgot he had that as his ringtone and said he'll put it on vibrate for the rest of the day. Sherlock glared at his younger brother before going over to John and kissing him for a bit.

Both Mycroft and Quintin rolled their eyes at that, then Quintin answered his phone. "Okay" "Where are you?" "Don't worry, I'll come and get you from the door, you've got nothing to be scared of" "Shut up, James." "Fine, fine, love you, bye, bye."

Sighing, Quintin muttered, "I have a goldfish for a fiance" before going and answering the door. Wait, FIANCE! Mycroft and Sherlock looked at each other, their mouths hanging open. They now had something to agree on: Quintin isn't going to marry someone that the two older Holmes brothers have not approved of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, James, they aren't that bad." Q said, trying to reassure his fiance that his family aren't going to end up kill him.

"Q, I've met Mycroft before, he's scary and if Sherlock's like him, then I'm dead meat," James said, actually scared of what was going to happen. What if Q's family tried to break them up?

"You'll be fine and anyway, Sherlock is nothing like Mycroft," Q said. "Don't worry, you don't even need to talk to them. Sherlock's husband and Mycroft's fiance are there as well and they're both perfectly normal people. Well, as normal as one can be if they've been noticed by a Holmes."

Sighing, Q and James made their way to the kitchen where everyone was. The minute James stepped through the door he was engulfed in a hug by Mrs Holmes and he politely returned the favour.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, James, Quintin has told me so much about you," Mrs Holmes said, finally letting him go. Quintin, Q's real name. It fit him, it was unique just like him.

"James," came a voice from near the fire. Turning around, he spotted an old friend of his. "John!" he shouted, going over to hug him. "Long time no see. I haven't seen you since you got shot, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. You know, married to a sociopath, gotten kidnapped a few times, killed a few people, you know the usual." John replied, laughing. James laughed along with him until John introduced him to Mycroft's fiance, Gregory Lestrade. He seemed like a nice enough bloke, very normal, yet a good conversationist and James admired anyone who was in Mycroft Holmes's good books. Sadly, he had always been a good world away from that list with all the trouble he's caused over the years.

"Hello, 007," said a voice from behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw Mycroft staring at him with his arms crossed, but, wait. Was that a smile on his face? Le gasp!

"Don't give me that look Bond. I'm not here to lecture you, but could I please talk to you in private." Mycroft asked, almost, politely. James agreed to talk and then they went to the living room. Q looked at his older brother and fiance worriedly. What was Mycroft planning?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," James asked when they closed the door of the living room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know your intentions with my baby brother and your feelings towards him," Mycroft said, calmly. How was he always so calm?

Sighing, James replied, "Mycroft, I understand that your worried about your little brother and that your scared I'm going to drop him like everyone else I've been out with, but ,you have my word, I won't. I love him and he loves me and do you really think I would agree to marry him if I didn't even like him. Use your deduction skills, Holmes, do you really think I'm lying?"

"Fine, but you still have to impress Sherlock before either of us decide if you're good enough for Quintin," Mycroft said, opening the door. "You may not be the person I would have envisioned Quintin with, but you seem really happy and what is it for me to break up true love." He smiled slightly, going through the door, leaving an absolutely gobsmacked James standing there in the middle of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do to him, Mycroft?" Quintin asked, stopping Mycroft as he stepped out of the room. "You haven't killed him have you?"

"No, of course not, dear brother," Mycroft said, smiling." I just talked to him for a bit. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I approve."

"I didn't need your approval, Mycroft, I would be still marrying him if you didn't like him," Quintin replied, obviously annoyed, playing with a pen in his hand and staring at the ring on his finger. Since he'd been diagnosed with minor ADHD when he was a child, Quintin always had something to mess with on him if he ever got bored or agitated, it was one of his many quirks.

Sighing, Quintin went into the room where James was staring out the window, obviously thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Q said as James turned around.

"Do you know how to impress Sherlock?" James asked, sincerely. "I need help on trying to make him approve of us."

Q laughed, "You do realise I don't care what he thinks, James, but if you really want to I suggest you get into his heart's good books, so just go and make a good impression with John. Thankfully, you have already done that and so Sherlock approves. He already told me he did."

Sighing in relief, James turned to Q, kissing him lightly. Q put his hands around the older man's neck, losing himself in the kiss.

Sadly, Gregory walked in at that moment and, while blushing, told them it was time for dinner, then pretty much ran out. Laughing, James and Q made their way back to the kitchen, holding hands.


End file.
